La villanía de Gwen
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: La chica gótica repasa el papel que se le otorgó en la temporada de All Stars ¿Realmente era una villana?


**La villanía de Gwen**

TOTAL DRAMA © TOM MCGILLIS

**Sinopsis:** La chica gótica repasa el papel que se le otorgó en la temporada de All Stars ¿Realmente era una villana?

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola, fandom de Drama Total! Aquí me presento con mis historias, entrando a un nuevo fandom después de meses de hiatus. Descuiden, como aquí solo haré one-shot nada quedará inconcluso.

Soy de esas personas que odia como el elenco original fue torcido en temporadas posteriores. De los veintidós campistas de la primera serie, muy pocos tuvieron desarrollo en temporadas siguientes. Gwen, lamentablemente, fue en picada. De ser la chica gótica que abría su corazón al chico genial del grupo, terminó como una roba novios, tóxica y con problemas para socializar. ¿En serio merecía eso? Para nada. Se que Tom ni quería su unión con Duncan, pero tampoco debía destruir al personaje en el proceso de este cambio.

Gwen tiene demasiado cariño por parte de los fanáticos y la queremos ver redimida ¡Incluso es canónicamente campeona en ciertas partes del mundo! Ella y el elenco original merecen un retorno digno o una despedida al menos.

Ya, me extiendo demasiado. Mejor lean para entenderme.

* * *

**Capítulo único:** La villanía de Gwen

_Villano._ Una palabra que asociaba a los chicos malos en las historietas de su hermano. Esos personajes que hacían cosas contra el bien sin razón alguna o para deleite personal. Ellos eran villanos.

«¿Y ahora también ella…?»

—Demonios, esto no debería pasarme a mí.

«¿O tal vez sí, nueva Heather?»

Al escuchar ese sobrenombre resonando en su cabeza, arrojó la almohada a alguna oscura parte de la habitación, pero el impacto resonó con fuerza y se replicó en el piso. Había roto algo. Exasperada para no ser descubierta por su madre, se alzó con precipitación a recoger el desastre, solo para darse cuenta de que el destino era doloroso porque lo que había roto era la fotografía del elenco en el campamento Wawanakwa. Ese primer día donde un chico guitarrista y de dulces melodías había puesto el ojo en ella de manera romántica.

—Oh, Trent…

Acordarse a su primer novio y amor, era resaltar el absurdo desenlace. Mientras que el campamento les ofreció una construcción de relación lenta, armoniosa y divertida pese a los altibajos; el estudio de grabación fue la destrucción de lo que tenían y por algo básico como la falta de comunicación. ¿Que hubieran sido si conversaban todo en tranquilidad? Gwen podía jurar que Trent estaría en ese cuarto tocando algunas melodías aleatorias con su guitarra. Y aunque él había regalado los desafíos y se había justificado en televisión internacional, fue un instante de ver a Trent con otras chicas y sus posteriores acciones la que dejaban el asunto de la segunda temporada como algo minúsculo.

Recogiendo el cuadro con lágrimas en los ojos, revisó su reverso de donde alcanzó unas fotografías más pequeñas. Eran de ella y Trent en la fiesta de despedida organizada por Chris, durante el primer día en la segunda temporada y algunas de citas que habían tenido en el tiempo entre temporada y temporada. Sintió envidia de su yo del pasado, esa Gwen lucía radiante, feliz y realizada. Totalmente contraria a la persona patética y miserable que era en ese momento.

«Ser malo es genial y ahora estamos en el mismo equipo. Y eso es bueno, ¿no?»

—Duncan...—dijo, con rabia. Echo un vistazo al muchacho de pelo verde con peinado mohicano en la fotografía del campamento. Esa versión del chico malo era la mejor respecto del que se enamoró y estaba obsesionado con Courtney—. Si tan solo no me hubiera dejado llevar por la amistad que teníamos y nuestros intereses.

Gwen reconoció que Duncan era el cómplice perfecto por intereses comunes y pensamiento, e incluso reconocía que era atractivo. Eso la llevó a dejarse llevar por la presión de los medios respecto a que lo amaba para eventualmente que el beso en el avión tras los eventos de Londres sucedería y la chispa surgiera.

Una chispa que le costaría demasiado.

Perder amistades, el respeto y mucho apoyo fueron dolorosos. Pero el atisbo de Trent después de su reencuentro cuando ella ya estaba con Duncan había sido fatídico. ¿Pero que iba a hacerle? Sentía que funcionaria mejor con él y ya no podía continuar amarrada a una relación del pasado. Bueno, al menos ella, porque Duncan seguía al pendiente de Courtney y surgió justo con su dilema de que si era villana o no.

Eso termino una relación aún más caótica y consecuente que la anterior.

Porque acabarla no iba a enmendar las heridas hechas, las personas distanciadas y la mirada de Trent en el programa. No, el daño estaba hecho y, con todo lo acontecido, Gwen si podía suponer que era una villana después de todo. Ella era una villana y por más que busco en la última temporada enmendar las cosas con Courtney, allí estaba sola. Sola.

«Sola como un villano».

Pero los villanos también lloraban.

Y ella lo hizo.

Lloro por Trent y por no conversar de la situación, sollozó por Duncan y por como actuó, lamento las amistades que destruyó y en la villana en que se convirtió. Esa Gwendoline "Gwen" no tenía nada de la muchacha que hacía tantos años había ido al campamento Wawanakwa con la ambición de un gran premio millonario. Realmente era lo que habían dicho.

—Realmente soy una villana.

—¡Lo que creo es que eres una chica tonta! —una voz impetuosa interrumpió en el cuarto de Gwen. Como torbellino, su madre entró a su cuarto y la apretó fuerte del brazo, sacudiendo con enfado—. Creí que había criado a una mujer fuerte. Pero no, solo veo a una chica que llora y no actúa para enmendar las cosas.

Gwen apartó la mirada.

—Es lo que soy. Son las decisiones que tome, mamá.

—Tu padre también tomó malas decisiones y jamás se quedó de brazos cruzados. Siempre pretendió ser la mejor versión de sí mismo y tú más que nadie sabe eso —suspiró con pesadumbre. Su esposo en vida sería ventajoso en ese instante—. Tienes dieciocho años, Gwen. No puedes quedarte así y ser miserable. No puedo permitirlo, no eres una villana.

La chica posó la vista en su madre, advirtió como a cada frase se le quebraba la voz y su rostro se colmaba de emociones contenidas. Se reprendió a misma, ¿cómo podía hacerla llorar? Le había dicho a su papá que iba a cuidarla a ella y a su hermano. Que sería la más fuerte por los tres.

—Papá, lo siento tanto —declaró Gwen, abrazando a la mujer. Madre e hija se quedaron en el cuarto llorando en un armonioso ambiente. Sin héroes ni villanos. Sin malas decisiones o acciones.

Solo Gwen y su madre.

* * *

—Entonces eso es todo, Trent.

El susodicho quedó en silencio, sin emitir sonido. Gwen engulle saliva y sintió un nudo en la garganta por tener a Trenton "Trent" frente a ella tan callado como cuando habían acabado su relación. No quería repetir su mirada dolida.

—Todo lo que hice durante en esas temporadas, todos fueron errores que no debería haber hecho. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, lo que está hecho está hecho…—Gwen miró hacia abajo y estaba llorando aún más, cosa que Trent no pudo soportar e hizo lo impensado. La aferró con un abrazo reconfortante. Gwen no lo abrazó, pero presionó su cabeza contra su pecho mientras todavía gemía profundamente y lloraba aún más—. Oh, Trent.

—Nadie se libra de haber cometido errores en ese programa, Gwen. Te perdí por esos errores una vez —declaró abiertamente. El llanto de la chica gótica se detuvo ante la afirmación del moreno—. Y si hablamos de villanos, entonces yo también lo soy. Más bien, todos los somos.

Gwen echo un vistazo a Trent con una mirada cuestionable mientras hablaba de nuevo.

—¿Acaso quieres disminuir mi malestar, Trenton?

Fue entonces cuando Trent abrió mucho los ojos y rápidamente dijo.

—¡No, Gwen, en absoluto! Es solo que intentaba, ah… —suspiro, derrotado. La chica lo miró con seriedad—. Lo siento, Gwen. Volví a ser extraño otra vez.

Gwen entonces lo observó y una sensación de otra época la invadió. Ver a la única persona que una vez amó hace tantos años con la misma reacción torpe de cuándo todavía eran novios le hizo pensar que, tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas podían enmendarse.

—No, descuida. Creo que en parte tienes razón, todos somos villanos por nuestros errores, pero…—Gwen sujeto las manos de Trent entre las suyas. Un destello dulce en sus ojos oscuros jugando con la mirada verde de él—, los errores que cometí me ayudaron a entender cosas y.…bueno, me permitió convertirme en quien soy ahora. Una mejor versión de esa chica gótica que conociste.

—Si, bueno…, esa chica de la que hablas me trae loco —soltó sin vacilar.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y rieron, nerviosamente. La idea de Gwen no era alcanzar el plano sentimental, no obstante, no podían poner en duda lo que flotaba entre los dos.

—Gwen, escúchame. Se que ahora tienes mucho por resolver, pero quiero que sepas que te estaré esperando y apoyando —indicó Trent conmemorando las palabras de su primera eliminación. Parecían ser útiles también en esa situación—. Se que serás fuerte por los dos. Porque seguimos bien…. —frunció el ceño, titubeando—, seguimos bien, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Absolutamente.

Los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro hasta que Gwen miró hacia un costado y expresó.

—Creo que debo comenzar a hacer unas llamadas y llevará algún tiempo.

Trent sabía de quién estaba hablando y asintió.

—Supongo que tendré que marcharme —dijo con intenciones de caminar hacia la puerta. La mano de Gwen que lo inmovilizó de improviso lo frenó—. ¿Eh?

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Tengo que hacer llamadas y llevará algún tiempo —Gwen tenía un tono amenazante y divertido burbujeando en su boca—. Contigo aquí y unas cuantas pizzas se hará más rápido, ¿qué dices?

El joven sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de emoción.

—Supongo que debo de obedecer a la villana. Aunque ella se olvidó de los malévolos pastelitos.

—¡Tonto!

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

-Se sabe que la madre de Gwen es presentada como madre soltera. No se sabe si su esposo murió o no, yo di a entender que falleció.

-Todavía no he encontrado alguna fuente que indique cuánto tiempo ha pasado entre temporada y temporada. Por comentarios dentro de la serie, cada temporada ocurre dentro de un año lo que daría a entender que el elenco temporal tendría alrededor de 19/20 años en la temporada All Stars. Sin embargo, parecía que la segunda temporada ocurre rápidamente tras los eventos de la isla y, por tanto, en esta historia presumo que desde los primeros sucesos han pasado casi cuatro años. Se que es confuso, pero quería aclararlo lo mejor posible.


End file.
